New and innovative ways to provide an interface to a computer are often developed to complement changes in computer applications. For example, touch sensitive screens can allow a user to provide inputs to a computer without a mouse and/or a keyboard, such that desk area is not needed to operate the computer. However, these types of computer interfaces can only provide information to the computer regarding the touch event, itself, and thus can be limited in application. As another example, three-dimensional computer interfaces allow a given user to interact with a computer in three-dimensional space. An example of a three-dimensional computer interface that allows for gesture and free-space control of a computer is a virtual reality interface. However, virtual reality computer interface systems require a user to wear special equipment, such as an instrumented glove and/or headset. Such equipment can be cumbersome, and at a given time, provides control and interface capability only for the given user that is wearing the equipment.